Ten Things Nobody Knew About Harry James Potter
by xRainIsWetx
Summary: Ten things nobody ever knew about Harry Potter. T simply because I'm a teen and I wrote it. Review, if you please.


**I know I promised a Slash fic next, but this idea popped into my head. It's not the best, I think, since I wrote it in about ten minutes, but I thought I'd post it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Ten Things Nobody Knew About Harry James Potter**

1. When Harry was three, he called his Aunt Petunia Mum. She didn't yell at him or hit him. She hugged him tight and cried a lot, but told him never to call her that again. He didn't understand until he was five, and he found out that his mother was dead.

2. Harry never understood why Ron was so embarrassed about the Burrow. He thought it was brilliant place, full of magic and laughter and warmth and family and _love_. If anyone ever asked Harry what came to mind when he thought of love, it wouldn't be Ginny or his friends – though he did love them – it would the Burrow.

3. Harry hated people telling him he looked like his father with his mother's eyes. It was nice, the first time, because that meant that he could figure out what his dad looked like. He had seen a photo of his mum, when he was younger, so he already knew what she looked like. But when everyone kept telling him how much he looked like his dad, he wondered if they were seeing him, Harry, or if they were seeing a ghost. Harry hated that.

4. When Sirius had called him James in the Department of Mysteries, Harry hated him a little. He wasn't James, damn it! He was Harry and he was just a kid that had been through too much and wanted someone to see him for him and not his parents or his title.

5. Harry hadn't wanted to call his first son James Sirius. He loved both men, of course, but he didn't want to call his son that. Harry knew what it was like for people to expect him to be like his father, and his son would have it worse than he had since his dad was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry didn't want his son to think he had to live up to one man, let alone three. But Ginny had insisted, and he could never say no to her. He regretted it when he found out James was practicing Quidditch late at night so he would be as good as his granddad and his dad.

6. When Harry was in Third Year, he had a tiny crush on Hermione. It was more that she was always there and she was nice and kind of pretty, once you got past the bushy hair, than actually wanting her to be his girlfriend. He got over it in a week and he never told Ron, especially after the whole Krum thing. But still, he wondered what life would have been like if he and Hermione had gone out. He can't picture it.

7. Harry is usually thought of as the bravest person in his generation. Harry disagrees. He thinks Neville was a lot braver. Neville had gone through his childhood knowing he had parents but that they could never _be_ his parents because they didn't even recognise themselves, let alone their son. Neville had a lot of expectations placed on his shoulders, and Harry thought he had lived up to all of them. He thought that Neville's parents would have been proud of him.

8. The first time he had met Severus Snape, Harry had thought he looked lonely. He didn't know why, and within minutes he had decided to hate the Potions Master. But it always lingered in the back of his mind, that Snape was just a lonely, bitter man who had lost sight of why he was fighting but carried on fighting anyway. Harry always held a grudging respect for the man for that.

9. Though Harry always acted annoyed about S.P.E.W, he secretly agreed with Hermione for a while. After he had met Dobby and seen how happy he was when he had been freed, he couldn't understand how people could say that House-Elves _liked_ being slaves. But then he remembered how devastated Winky had been and decided that Dobby was just a little extra eccentric.

10. The first time Harry held James in his arms, his first thought hadn't been 'He's beautiful' or 'He's tiny' or 'That's my son'. He never told anyone what he had thought because they were sure to hit him for it. The first time he had held his son, his first thought had been, _He looks like prune_.

* * *

**Review, if you please :)**

**~Rain~  
**


End file.
